Pokemon mystery dungeon guardians of skye
by king of heavens
Summary: In this fic a human mysteriously finds himself transformed into a pokemon, And being tasked to save the entire pokemon world, This heavy burden will result in a great adventure, With maybe some romance mixed in later on, Rated M for later chappy's, also there's yaoi later on so no likey no ready ( that means that if you don't like it you shouldn't read it ) bye.
1. Chapter 1 The makings of a legend

Pokemon mystery dungeon Guardians of Skye.

 **A/N**

 **remeber when i said i had ideas for a PMD fanfic, well i was talking about this, This will** probably **be one of my longest fics and i hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1 The makings of a legend

? P.O.V

So just give me a sec to think about what just happened, Well i just woke up with this feeling of immense pain all troughout my body, You know that kind of pain you would feel only after having fallen from very high up, As i was thinking about this all i heard a voice from somewhere. "I swear it was somewhere around here i looked on the map so many times but then why isn't it here." i assumed he from the voice i heard it was a guy, Looked this way and saw me. "( gasp ) What happened to you!" I then heard fast footsteps going away from me, And now i could finaly open my eyes with a lot of pain though, And the landscape i could see the only word it could be described as was absolutley gorgeous, I was in a pine forest as far as the eyes can see.

? P.O.V ( yes again but this isn't the same person i swear. )

I was running away as fast as i could to find something to help that person i just saw, Cause he looked like he was in a lot of pain, where is it . . . oh it's just a little bit more that way,

( a few minutes later )

Ah there it is one of the Symlad trees ( that's also a pine tree but much bigger and it's leaves can heal near anything. ) now i only have to get some leaves from the top of the tree, But i should stop stalling and start climbing,

( 3 minutes later )

Nonono ( sigh ) oh god i was almost ther and now i have to go up there all over again, Ha you won't get me this time stupid branch, Hmm it think three of these leaves should be enough.

( 15 minutes later )

? P.O.V ( the first one. )

I was still looking around a bit and having almost fallen off of a cliff, when i heard footsteps coming my way, And with those footsteps came a voice the same voice i herd berfore acually. "Hey you there" i then looked the way and expected to see a person, But what i didn't expect to see was a pokemon a Piplup to be precise. "BUT YOU'RE A POKEMON" The piplup then looked at me like i had gone crazy or something. "Yeah so you look like a totally normal trapinch to me exept for the glaring fact that you're green" "But that's not possible i'm a human" "( sigh ) of course you are but then why would a human be turned into a shiny trapinch and get here." "How am i supposed to know that last night i was just in my own house and the next morning i wake up here." "Yeah right but my name's Philip by the way but you can just call me phil what's yours?" my name what's my name again . . . oh yeah "I'm Jacob but what do you mean i'm a pokemon?" "well so you as a human i guess just turned into a pokemon over night yeah doesn't sound weird at all, Just take a look in that pond overe there." "Alright then ( walk to the pond and looks into it. ) WHAT I'M A POKEMON." "Told you so, But what were you doing so close to the edge?" "Edge what do you mean.

Philip's P.O.V

Wow is this guy really a human or something. "Well were on this huge floating island called Skye, Which floats 500 kilometers in the sky." "Uh okay that doesn't sound weird at all, So why is this island acually floating." "Well in the legends it says that down where it was first was a huge civilication that was then poof gone no one knows what happened, And then the land became so desolate and dangerous so the guardians tok a few pokemon and a huge chunk of land which tey then put up into the sky and so this island came to be." "Oh okay thats very interesting and might you have a map." "Yeah of course i do i'll show you." i then grabbed the map "Look this is Skye, Which is separeted in five sub regions/provinces, ( points to the lower right corner of the map. ) And this is the sub region we are in right now named Riomaron, and when i found you earlier i was just on my way to Blossom city in Librona ( points to the lower left corner of the map. ) to make a guardian team, Only i have no one to make one with.

Jacob's P.O.V

Okay i have absolutley no idea what this guy is rambling on about,And i guess i could help him with that team thing since i don't really have anyting to do, And maybe it could help me regain my memory,And it seems like he knows this place very good so it wouldn't hurt to stay with him for a while. "Alright Phil i'll help you with that team i guess." 'really you'd do that for me?" "Yeah i don't really have anyting to do here it think and you seem to know the place pretty good, So it wouldn't hurt tro stay with you for a bit i guess.

Philip's P.O.V

Wow no one has just offered to help me so out of the blue. "That's so nice of you to join me but we still have along way to go to Blossom city, But i don't know about you but i'm hungry." ( takes a few berries out of his bag. ) "Well i guess one or two wouldn't hurt." "Alright then but i have to warn you these berries are real good." "( gets some more out of his bag and gives them to Jacob )

( 5 minutes later )

Jacob's P.O.V

Sheesh those berries are really good, I swear we just couldn't stop eating them. "Told you they were good." "Yeah you did but how did you get those berries?" " Well i got them from the Symlad tree it's one of the tastiest tings on Skye, Too bad the Symlad tree only grows in Riomaron, but we really should be going now we still have a long way ahead of us." "Yeah i guess so."

( while walking )

"So where did you say you came from?" "I came from Longlake village?" "Longlake village where's that?" "Yeah about that question, Did you see a big lake when you fell out of the sky?" "Yeah why?" "Well what you saw then was Wadryl lake, And in the midlle of that lake lies longlake village." "Oh okaythat sounds pretty cool i guess." "Yeah it was really cool, And where did you acually come from?" "Uhhh i don't remember." "( confused ) What do you mean you don't remember?" "Well i just don't remember anything apart from my name, And the fact that i'm a human." "Okay that's pretty weird so you say you were a human, Who then woke up as a pokemon for some reason and developed amnesia?" "Well that's one way to put it i guess." "Quick stop" he said that and then pulled me back for some reason. "Do you even know what that is?" "Uh what are you talking about Jake?" "That arch of trees in front of us." "Uhh no i truly have no idea what that is." "Well that is a mystery dungeon those are very dangerous places, They are kinda like a maze but filled with all kinds of aggressive pokemon, And if you faint in one you will lose half your money and half or more of your items." "wow that doesn't sound like a fun place." "it isn't and i don't think we should enter, Wait i hear something behind us ( looks behind ) oh god, GO IN THERE NOW! ( both running in the dungeon. )

( meanwhile )

? P.O.V

( in an unknown location. )

"Minion #463 come here." " ( bows. )What is it that you need of me oh great master of darkness?" "I want you to go to the lands of light and hunt and kill it's ruler." "Of course master( bows again. ) "alright then now i will open a portal for you, Oh and one last warning don't dissapoint me. "of course master. ( steps through the portal which then closes. ) "Minion #726 come to your master." "( bows. ) what do you want of me master?" "You go to the tower of enlightenment, And make sure no one enters, i'll make portal for you to go there." "Yes oh master ( bows and steps through the portal which also disappeared. ) "And lastly minion #1026 i summon you." " ( bows. ) Why did you summon me oh master?" "Ah you have arrived, I have a very important mission for you, I want you to go to Blossom city and replace it's mayor, I will also open aportal for you. " "Understood oh master." ( bows and walks through the portal which then closes. ) "All three of you you do not want to dissapoint me or you know the what will happen."

Philip's P.O.V

( Tree archway F1 )

Phew we were just able to escape from that horde of mightyena, You know those eat pokemon like us."Uh question, Why did you push me in this dungeon when you yourself said they are dangerous?" "No time to explain here i'll explain when we get out of here." just as i said that we were attacked by a Budew, And jacob used bite and insta killed it. "Wow i didn't know i could use bite that's so cool." "Yeah thats pretty good." we got through the rest of the floor whitout much trouble, Exept for another budew that i two shotted with bubble.

Jacob's P.O.V

( Tree archway F2 )

After we got up some really weird stairs we arrived at a so called second floor, Well that's what Phil said but we almost intsantly encounterd a scatterbug, Which i killed if it's killing with mud slap, and then it dropped some blue berry. "Yes an oran berry!" "Oran berry what's that?" "that's a berry that heals you when you eat it, Not as much as the leaves from the Symlad tree but still pretty good." Then we walked down another hallway and there were the stairs.

( Tree archway F3 )

Well on this floor we were extremly lucky the stairs on this floor were literally only a few meters away from us, But behind the stairs was a sleeping nincada, That Phil somehow managed to wake up but then insta killed it with peck.

Philip's P.O.V

( Tree archway F4 )

We're now on the fourth floor where we instantly encounterd another scatterbug, Which i also killed in one hit with peck, And then we found a stun seed which Jacob almost ate. "NO DON'T EAT THAT!" "Okay okay no need for screaming right into my ear." "Sorry man but that's a stun seed You would eat that you would become paralyzed, And i don't think you want that." then a caterpie bumped into us but Jacob easily killed it with bite, And there at the end of the hallway there were the stairs, We just ran to them and got up them.

( In the field. )

Ahh we are finaly out of there so "Alright so why i pushed you in there, There was a horde of Mightyena behind us." "So what." "so what those eat pokemon like us, But anyways see that signpost over there?" "Yeah why?" "Well that's the border of Riomaron and Librona Which is where Blossom city lies which is the capital city of Skye." "Oh look there's someone there." "Yeah you're right, But i've never seen that pokemon in Riomaron for all the 15 years i've lived here." "Oh really?" "yeah really but let's go to him.

( 7 minutes later. )

"hello sir." "Who are you _bzzt_ i have never seen _bzzt_ you two here before _bzzt._ " " Oh of course I'm Philip and this is my friend Jacob, we would want to pass to Librona to start a guardian team at Blossom guild." "Oh okay then _bzzt_ you may pass _bzzt_." "Oh officer why exactly are you guarding the border?" "Well young one _bzzt_ there have been _bzzt_ several reports of _bzzt_ suspicious pokemon passing here _bzzt._ " "Alright then bye i guess." "Uhh who was that Phil?" "oh that that was officer Magnezone.

? P.O.V ( same one as last time. )

( In an unknown location. )

Oh god they have sent the officers no i have to be extra careful, Or my plan will be foiled "AGAIN" "Is there something wrong master?" "yes there is something wrong they have sent officers and now go back to your post minion #172" "Of course master ( Bows and then leaves. ) "minions #385 #254 and #971 i summon you!" "( All three at the same time ) Yes master what is it that you want of us?" "I want you to get minion #1026 and bring him here since he has failed me, But use the portal chamber." "Yes master ( all three bow and leave. ) alright and i need to keep a close eye on those two they could pose a threth to my position.

Philip's P.O.V

( Librona sub region. )

Ah we are finally here the Librona sub region, now we only have to go to Blossom city and sign up at the Blossom guild. "Hey Jacob wanna set up camp here?" "Okay this seems like a pretty good place for a camp." "alright then but could you help me set it up?" "Yes of course i could help you.

"

( 10 minutes later when camp is set up. )

Jacob's P.O.V

"Hey Jacob these roast sitrus and oran berries are real good man, Where did you learn to cook this good?" "Uhh somewhere i guess, But you're right they are really good," ( takes a bite. ) "Yeah and it's pretty late, So i'm gonna go to sleep so night." ( Enters the tent ) "yeah night to you too." ( also enters the tent. )

Minion #1026's P.O.V

Well i was just working as the fake mayor of blossom city, When three other minions came in and brought me to base."You there Minion #1026 come to my office right now!" This can't be good ( enters the office and bows ) "Yes oh master of darkness why did you summon me?" "I summoned you because you failled me AGAIN! I'm banishing you from this base!" "B but why?" "YOU IDIOT I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU FAILED ME AGAIN!" "Uh ok but why? I was just doing the mission you gave me master." "Yes i know that but still!" "Still what oh master?" "Don't you oh master me, You will leave now. ( opens a portal and kicks him through it. ) Ah good riddance."

Jacob's P.O.V

( at their camp. )

W what was that? One moment i was just sleeping, And the next i wake up with the feeling like something has gone horribly wrong somewhere.

 **A/N**

 **Yeah cliffhangers everywhere. But about the fic now, This is the longest thing i have written on this site yet, But i also really enjoyed writing it, I also hope you as the reader has enjoyed reading it, This really took a lot of time to make, But about why i really liked writing it, Well PMD/pokemon mystery dungeon is like my favourite video game series ever, And there's one more thing i have to tell you, I have this really cool idea for when i'm done with the fic, Well that idea is that i'am once this fic is done which will take a long while, I have plans to make what will probably be, The first PMD fangame ever created, But until next time fellow readers/writers.**

 **KING OUT**


	2. Chapter 2 Trough Librona

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON GUARDIANS OF SKYE**

 **A/N**

 **Hey there guys i bet you were waiting on this, But worry not I THE GREAT KING OF HEAVENS ( pun intended ) have arrived with a new chapter and i also forgot to mention something in the last chapter, that this fic is part f a triliogy which in turn is part of a timeline of fic's i will make called the skye timeline but enough of my rambling and on with the fic. )**

chapter 2 through librona

Jacob's P.O.V

When morning finally rolled around i told Philip about what happened and he said it was probably just a bad dream, "Yeah you' re probably right about that" "Alright that's good but could you stop whining and start helping me pack up camp?" "Oh of course i'll help with that."

( after camp is packed up. )

Philip's P.O.V

"I guess now camp's packed up we should be going." "Huh were you saying something?" "Yes i said we should probably start going to Blossom city, Since we still have a pretty far way to go 'till we're there." "yeah i guess you're right phil. "(extremly confident ) Of course i'm right i'm always right."

( somewhere close. )

Minion #1026's P.O.V

Wait what he didn't kill me well color me surprised i was like so sure he would kill me, But anyways after that line of thought i saw two pokemon approaching "Uh hello mr who are you?" "I cannot tell you that children." "Why not?" "Well i just can't ok. But who are you children."Well i'm Philip and this is my friend Jacob." "Oh those are nice names and what are you doing here?" Well we're on our way to Blossom city to join the guild there." "Really that's great they can use all the teams they can get there, And where Exactly did you come from?" "Well i came from Wadryl lake in Riomaron and My friend's acually a human." "What a human!" "Well that's wha he says but we really should be going so bye i guess." "yeah bye." But a human really might it be the human from the legend if it is it must be elimanated, Else it could pose a treath to my master.

( Jacob's P.O.V )

Well that guy was kinda weird and he also looked like he shouldn't be here or something like that "Oh god not another one." "What is it Phil?" "There's another dungeon right here, But it seems like it's the only way forward." "Yeah i see that so i guess we go in?" Well it seems like the only way so yeah."

( Plain plains F1 )

Well this dungeon looks pretty nice like plains "JACOB BEHIND YOU!" ( Turns around ) Ah there's a meowth which used a move that i think is scratch on me, Which hurt quite a bit then i used bite on it which hurt it quite a bit but not enough to make it faint, Then it tried to use another scratch on me which i narrowly avoided and used bite on it again which made it faint, Then we entered a hallway to our left that led to another room where the stairs were and also some sort of seed, "Wow Jacob do you know what this is?" "Uh no" "This is a reviver seed that wil bring us back to consciousness after we fainted." Well that seems pretty handy i guess was my last thought efore we got up the stairs.

( Plain plains F2 )

( Philip's P.O.V )

Wow just wow we found a reviver seed those things a so rare, Well they are in Riomaron maybe they aren't too rare here and then we were attacked by a Wynaut which was super weak i just knocked it out with one bubble, and then we entered a hallway to our right were we encountered a bunnelby which we ganged up on with bubble and mud slap.

( 10 minutes later )

Ugh we finally found the stairs after encountering another meowth and 2 deerling and foun a oran and pecha berry.

( Plain plains F3 )

On this floor the stairs were literally a few steps away from us, So of course we instantly got up them, After the pain from last floor, I swear that place was horrible.

( Plain plains F4 )

( Jacob's P.O.V

On this floor we almost instantly encountered a Skitty which i used growl on i think and Phil then defeated it with peck, then we got through an extremly short hallway and in the room after that we encountered another Wynaut which i defeated with bite, And there behind it were the stairs which we got up.

( Plain plains F5 )

On this floor we just entered to a hallway to our front where we encountered another Skitty which Phil tried to use bubble on but missed so i used mud-slap which i think brought it to half health and then i finished it of with bite, and in the next room were the stairs and another pecha berry which i picked up and then we got up the stairs.

( Philip's P.O.V )

( in the field )

Well we're out of that dungeon that place wasn't too difficult exept for that hellish second floor, I swear that place was horrible but i guess we should be going. "Hey Phil what's that?" "What do you mean Jacob?" "That there on the horizon, Is that the city?" "That hmm yeah that's the city, But it's still very far, So i reckon we should be going." "Yeah you're right let's go then."

( ? P.O.V )

( Somewhere in the desolate waste.)

Ah so this is what has become of this world, Interesting very interesting indeed, Luckly the guardians of this world have saved at least a little of this world, They called it Skye i think, and i hope that the great evil has not escaped from it's imprisonment.

( 20 minutes later )

Ah great i have arrived now i only have to enter and i will see if the evil being still is imprisoned. ( A pokemon in a black cloack flew down.) "Oh hello there guardian what is it?" "Well you do not have to enter here for i and the rest of the guardians know that the evil . . . has escaped." "What did i hear that correctly!" "Yes you did hear that correctly but it does not yet pose a threat to the pokemon of Skye it still needs to regain its power." "Oh alright then but i really should be leaving now goodbye we will meet again. ( summons a portal and goes through it. )

( Back on Skye. )

( Philip's P.O.V )

"Hey Jacob we got a fair bit closer today but i think it's time to set up camp again ." "Yeah i think you're right." Huh what was that ( turns around ) huh there's nothing here i guess it's probably the wind. "Heu Phil do you want me to set up camp all by myself or something!" "Oh sorry man i just heard something but there was nothing here so it was probably just the wind." "Ah we're done with putting this camp up." Okay then i'll make a fire." "Yeah ok i'm going to look for what that sound was."

( 5 minutes later )

( Jacob's P.O.V )

Well this fire is done i'm gonna roast some berries i guess. "AHH" okay what was that, Then Phil came running this way. "Uhh Phil could you get off of me?" "Oh yes of course." "Ah thanks for getting off of me, And would you mind telling me what just happened?" "Oh of course i would tell you if i knew what that scream was, Uhh are you even listnening?" "Yes i'm listening i was just getting these roast oran and pecha berries off of the fire." "Oh that's great could i have some too, i'm pretty hungry." "Oh yeah of course here, But i'm tired i'm gonna go to bed."( yawn )"Okay g'night Jacob."

( ? POV )

( In a unknown location )

Oh no this can't be happening . . . not again "Your master summons you minion #425" "Yes oh master what is it?" "I want you to follow those two pokemon." ( points to a sreen with Philip and Jacob ) "Yes master" ( bows ) "Oh and one more thing make sure they don't notice you, I will open a portal t the city for you since that is where they are headed." "Yes oh great master of darkness." ( bows and goes through the portal. )

( Jacob's P.O.V )

( The next morning )

Ahh that was a good night's rest i'm gonna get some fresh air ( gets out the tent ) "Hey Jacob how are you?" "I'm great and no nightmares this time, But i really think we should pack up camp and be going." "Yeah you're probably right."

( After camp is packed up )

"Hey Phil." "Yes what is it?" "Is that over there another dungeon?" "Well i'm not sure but i think it is." "Oh ok then thanks" " Nonono there's no need to thank me." "Oh alright then but we're there now think we should enter?" "yeah i think so." "alright then."

( Firewood forest F1 )

( Philip's P.O.V )

Well this place kinda looks like a forest that's on fire, Poor forest wait no it's just a dungeon, Then we were attacked by a magby that used ember on Jacob and burned him but then i defeated him with one bubble, "wow that's really strong Phil." "Yeah type advanteges and all, But thanks for the compliment." and in the room we just entered were the stairs yay.

( Firewood forest F2 )

Wow on this floor that fire got even worse i tought before a ponyta attacked which i also defeated with one bubble but like almost right behind it was a slugma which Jacob used bite on awhich did defeat it but he also got a burn because of it again and what do you think was in the room we just entered, No not the stairs but a rawst berry and another magby which i also defeated with bubble and in the next room we entered were the stairs.

( Firewood forest F3 )

On this floor the trees were like not even visible anymore through the fire, Then we were attacked by another ponyta that Jacob defeated in two hits with mud-slap, but here the stairs were in this room, So y'know what happened.

( Firewood forest F4 )

On this floor the flames were even bigger and we were almost instantly attacked by a numel that i defeater in one hit with bubble, Well i tried to use bubble but i acually used water gun i probably leveled up high enough to be able to use that, then in another room we encountered another slugma that jacob defeated with bite, we also found a oran berry and the stairs.

( Firewood forest F5 )

on this floor the trees like were made of fire and the ground was covered with a layer of ash, Here we encountered another numel that i also defeated with water gun then in the next room there were the stairs.

( In the field )

"Hey Phil." "Yeah what is it?" "well when you defeated that numel, what was that move you used ? " "well i think that was water gun." "Wow thats so cool, And look over there how close we are to the city." "Yes i see that's only a few minutes away i think.

( 10 minutes later. )

"Okay it was more than a few minutes but we're finally here in Blossom city," "Yay but why did you want to go here exactly?" "Well did you forget to start a guardian team at blossom guild." "Oh yeah i emember now, but do you know where to find blossom guild?" "Well no not exactly." "Oh but we could ask someone." "Yes you're right, Uhh Mr?" "What do you want!" "Well do you know where we can find Blossom guild?" " Oh of course you just follow this road to the crossroads and go to the left there, Then at the end of that road you will be at the edge, Go down the stairs there and then enter the cave that you find and your there, But in front of that cve they d have a gate so you can't just enter But now i need to be going so bye." "Okay then now we know where we need to be." "Yeah but do you know what that there is?" ( point to a shop ) "Oh that's Jinx fashion it's a shop." "Oh hello there have you two come to jinx fashion for something?" "Yes can i have one clear water blue bow and an earthy brown bow?" "Yes of course but that would be 350poke." "Yes of course. Hands over the money and puts the scarves in his bag. ) "alright that's that but now we should be going to the guild.

( 5 minutes later. )

"Ah we're here but how to get in" Maybe try knocking." Yes you're right ( knock knock knock ) "Whose there!

 **A/N**

 **Aright that's it mean cliffhanger huh, But i just had to do that else it would go on forever but i hope you will enjoy this chapter, And yes i'm still horrible at writing the dungeons but bye now.**

 **KING OUT**


	3. Chapter 3 joining blossom guild

Pokemon mystery dungeon guardians of skye.

 **A/N**

 **Hello there fellow fanfic writers/readers this is as you can see the third chapter of guardians of skye or G.O.S as I like to call it, you probably get what that means if you look to the title closley, but I don't really have much more to say except for that i'm so sorry for not updating for so long and I don't even have an exuse for it so please don't kill me, and see ya at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 3 joining blossom guild

Philip's P.O.V

"Uhh we are Jacob and Philip we want to join the guild". I said "Oh I get it i'll call guildmaster scizor!" the voice said, hmm is that a good or bad sign I asked myself well it's probably good I guess, but then I was pulled out of my thoughts by a deep voice saying "Ah so you are the pokemon who want to join the guild?" "Yes sir." we both said "OK then it is always great to have more pokemon join us right?" he asked "indeed sir" I said " Oh please don't call me sir just scizor or guildmaster is enough." he said "Oh ok then scizor but I heard that you need to pass a test to join this guild is that correct?" I asked "Yes that is indeed correct young one, I want you two to go to the deepest part of mystery cavern and bring back the treasure that you find there, you can reach it from the crossroads in town." he said "well I guess we better go then right Jacob?" I asked "ok but shouldn't we put on those scarves you just bought ?" jacob asked "yeah we probably should." I said while we both put on our scarves.

( meanwhile )

( ? P.O.V )

"Master I must tell you something" one of my minions said "Yes what is it minion #326?!" I asked "well the two pokemon you told me to track they are trying to join Blossom guild." he said "WHAT!" I yelled in anger "they must be stopped but well you are dismissed, Minion #788 your master summons you!" I yelled "yes what is it master" another of my minions said "well I want you to join Blossom guild." I said "what that bunch of do gooders!" he yelled "yes but it is false, you have to join to spy on these two pokemon in person, and if they do something that could threathen me you must elimenate them understood?" I said "yes oh master." he said "good then now I will teleport you there, do not dissapoint me." I said right before teleporting him.

( at Mystery cavern entrance )

( Jacob's P.O.V )

So this is mystery cavern it looks rather dangerous "Hey Jacob back in longlake village i've heard that a vicious monster lies in the deepest part of this cave, but we have to go in and not run away, else we can't join the guild, so let's go in I guess." Philip said.

( Mystery cavern BF 1 )

immediately when we entered the cave we were et with very thick purple fog, which made it so that I almost couldn't see anything,"Hey Philip could you use water gun on this fog, maybe it will clear?" I asked "good idea i'll do it . . . ah it didn't work." he said "well we can't see anything, but because of the echo I would think we're in a hollow area, and we should explore to get on to the next floor." I said "yeah we probably should." Philip said "Ow" I yelled out as I hit my foot against something, I also tried inspecting the thing I walked into and it seemed to be the stairs "are you alright?" Philip asked me "yes, yes i'm alright and I also found the stairs, so let's go down them." I said while we walked down the stairs.

( Mystery cavern BF 2 )

well we're now on the second floor of this dungeon, where that pesky fog still is everywhere, and i'm also quite surprised we haven't encountered any pokemon yet ( **i'm going to write the dungeons less battle based and more atmospheric from now** **on** ) "hey Phil can you see anything" I asked "no I still can't see my paw right before my face." was his reply "oh alright then but let's go try to explore a bit, on this floor . . . OW!" I yelped as I ran into a wall . . . I think "are you alright?"phil asked me "yeah i'm alright and I just found the wall by running into it." I joked "oh yeah I knew that, but we should start searching for the next floor, huh there's something on the ground here." Phil said "oh okay but do you know what it is?" I asked "hrrmm it's quite hard to see what it is in this fog but if I'm right it's a luminous orb, and that would be perfect, because it would probably clear the fog, so I guess I shoud try to use it." he said.

 _Whoosh_

"Yes it worked it cleared the fog and tere are the stairs on the other side of the room" I said and we then ran to the stairs and got down them.

( Mystery cavern BF 3 )

We're now on the third floor it seems, and luckily the fog was also gone on this floor. But it's bound to return sooner or later right? But hopefully that won't happen while we're in here and i'm still surprised we havn't encountered any aggressive pokemon yet "hey Phil don't you find it weird that we havn't encountered any pokemon yet?" I asked him "yeah it is kinda weird, but maybe it's because of that monster in the deepest part of the cave." he answered and we were so busy with talking that I didn't even notice the stairs behind me, and I fell down them.

( Mystery cavern BF 4 )

( Phil's P.O.V )

Here on the third floor the fog seemed to slowly come back, but luckily we could still see. "Hey Jacob did you notice the walls of the cave are looking a lot gloomier than earlier?" I asked "well now that you mention it I did notice but not before that." he said "oh okay then but I think that we are nearing the deepest part of the cave." I said as a mole like pokemon approached us, "Jacob I think it's a ground type, so i'm going to try water gun on it." and it worked the pokemon was defeated in one hit, and behind it were the stairs, which we took even further down into the cave. And now we were in some sort of halfway point. "Hey Jacob I have heard that some dungeons have these halfway points, which we are now in." "oh okay but what purpose do they have?" he asked "Well they are places you can rest or prepare but, I think we can just move on further into the dungeon, what do you think?" I asked "well I'm with you so let's just move on.

( Mystery cavern BF 5 )

Well on this floor that stupid fog was all the way back and I instantly walked into a wall great, but there was a good thing, here the fog was a little cleared, so if you looked really intensely you could see a little bit in front of you."Hey Jacob that fog seems to be back but it isn't as thick as it was before, if you look really intensely you can see." I told him "okay thanks for telling me, and I'm also hearing some kind of growling from deeper in the cave I think." he said "maybe that's the monster, but I just saw the stairs, which were a lifesaver, so that we didn't have to be stuck on this floor any longer.

( Mystery cavern BF 6 )

"We have gone pretty far down, so do you think we're almost at the bottom Jacob?" I asked as we heard another growl but much louder this time. "Yeah I think so since that growl was much louder than the last one." was his reply "Yeah okay and the floor here also seems to be covered in some kind of slime." and then I mean that it's like knee high, and extremely gross. Luckily we found the stairs really fast.

( Mystery cavern BF 7 )

Now this floor is just weird, it's still covered in that slime, but other then that it's one big room. With nothing in it except for the stairs at the other side, so of course we tried to walk there but we were stopped by an invisible wall of some kind, "Ugh great an invisible maze i've heard that these sometimes appear in dungeons, but that they are really rare." I said and after a long time of searching we finally reached the stairs. And climbed down them.

( Mystery cavern pit )

( Jacob's P.O.V )

Well we have gone pretty far down, and I think this is the bottom because of two things, one there's a treasure chest here which is probably for the guild, and secondly there are no stairs, "WHO DARES ENTER HERE!" a booming voice said from somewhere. "We are Philip and Jacob, and we are here to search for a treasure of some kind." Phil said "SO THEN YOU ARE HERE TO STEAL MY TREASURE, YOU WILL NEVER EVEN LAY AN EYE UPON IT, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I DO WITH POKEMON WHO TRY TO STEAL MY TREASURE!" the same voice said as a large pokemon dropped from a hole in the ceiling. "AH SO YOU ARE THE TWO WHO TRY TO STEAL MY TREASURE DIE!" the pokemon screamed as he started attacking us with his claws ( it's a druddigon by the way. ) "Phil we should split up then he can't hit us both at the same time, you go to the left i'm gonna go to the right." I said as I used sand attack so he would be blinded and be less accurate, and then bulldoze to do some damage. Right before Phil used water gun which didn't do much damage, but did drive him with his back to the wall, but then he hit me with his claws, which pushed me to the other side of the room. And when I got a bit closer to him I used sand attack again, and then I and Phil used bulldoze and water gun at the same time which knocked him out.

( Phil's P.O.V )

"Hey Jacob we should probably grab the treasure for the guild, before this guy wakes up again." I said right before we walked to the other side of the room, and picked up the treasure there, ( Hey Jacob we should go back to the guild now, so that we can join." I said an we started going back.

( At the guild entrance )

after we knocked on the gate for the second time today the same voice as earlier greeted us. "Who is there!" it said again "It's Philip and Jacob, the ones that were here earlier to join the guild." I replied before the heavy looking gates were opened, and the same voice said this "Alright then you have to go to the guildmasters room, it's at the end of the hallway then you go into the hall to the left and it's the room at the very end there." and after he/she said that we entered, " Wow Jacob this place is really beautiful isn't it?" I asked while still looking at the beautifully carved walls and pillars, and the many doors in those walls, and when we got to the end of the hall there was also another door, but that one seemed to be locked, "Hey Jacob look at this door." I said "Yeah it's kinda weird, since all the other doors are much bigger and this one is locked, it's like the guildmaster is hiding something behind there." Jacob told me and then we walked into the hallway to the let like we were told to, and at the end there was a doorframe with a carpet in it, "Come in" a voice from the other side said and we walked in, "Uh mister guildmaster how did you know we were here?" I asked him "Oh I ust heard you talking and have you brought the treasure from mystery cavern," he said as I handed him the treasure, "Ah well done, I hope you did not have too many difficulties on the way there." The guildmaster said "Well not too much but we did have to battle th vicious monster within." I told him "Oh And did you defeat it?" he asked "Why yes we did." I said "Well done but you are here to start a guardian team yes?" he asked "Yes we are mister." I replied "Yes and what do you wish to be your team name?" he asked "Uhh we don't have one yet, hey Jacob have you got any ideas?" I asked "Hmm maybe team dragonbreath." jacob replied "Yeah team Dragonbreath that's a cool name." I said "Alright then your team shall now and forevermore be known as team dragonbreath." the guildmaster said. "Then as an official guardian team I present to you these guardian badges, a team bag which can hold more item's then a normal bag "thank you guildmaster." I said as we started to walk away. "wait I still have to tell you where your room is." the guildmaster said just efore we exited. "oh yes of course I totally forgot about that." I said stopping in my tracks "yes it is the room to the other side of this one, so that means when you get back to the fork in here you go straight from here and it's the room at the end of the hall." the guildmaster said and we started going there, and when we got there we entered the room, got on the beds which were nothing more then a pile of hay and let the sleep take over.

 **A/N**

 **hello there you're now at the end of the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it and you won't kill me for it taking so long ut until next time then guys bye.**

 **KING OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4 the first day

Pokemon mystery dungeon guardians of skye

A/N

Hey there fellow fanfic writers/readers now I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, but i just ran out of inspiration, and I was trying to change my writing style, as you know by now. Also, please don't hate and/or kill me. So I hope you guys will enjoy it, and with that i'll see you later

Chapter 4 : the first day

As the sun started to rise over the rolling fields and hills of Librona, Jacob woke up from his slumber, and walked over to the other side of the room, where his friend Philip was still sleeping. And started shaking him while yelling. "Phil wake up it's our first day at the guild, and you don't want to be late do you!"

"Yeah you're right, I should get up." Phil said groggily, while standing up and shaking his head to get rid of the sleep. "But what do we do?" he asked suddenly realizing that they had no idea, of how everything worked around here.

"Oh of course, we don't know the routine of everything around here." Jacob said, before sitting back down. "wait I'm hearing something from the hallway, maybe it's someone to give us a tour of this place." Jacob said standing up, and opening the door to their room. And upon doing so a Ducklett fell into the room.

"Ouch, I shouldn't have leaned against the door." he said standing up and brushing the dust off of his body "Of course guildmaster scizor sends me to give the new team a tour of this place, but I shouldn't be surprised, it's always me." he mumbled to himself before finally looking towards Phil and Jacob. "Wait, is that you Phil?" he questioned, staring at Phil with wide eyes.

"Well yes I am Phil but technically my name is Philip. But only really good friends call me by the name Phil." Phil said with distrust in his voice. "so how do you know of that nickname, when me and Jacob here are not even in this guild for 24 hours?" Phil asked, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, after which he finally looked up and realized who he was talking to.

"Well that's because it's me, Patrick." the ducklett now known as Patrick said.

"Wait it's really you Patrick, so this is where you went all those years ago, when you left us in longlake village?" Phil asked.

"No this isn't where I went after I left the village, as first I traveled across Riomaron all the way to samier, and from there all the way to the most southwest part of that region to enter the region of Iamora, where I climbed all the way to snowpeak city. I rested there for about a week until I continued my climb, to the base of Mt avalanche, as I had heard there was a extremely large cavern system there, though the entrance was blocked by a boulder, that was stuck in place by what imagine was a sort of seal. So after that I climbed the mountain, and after, I don't know how many days, I had finally reached The tower of enlightenment, after I prayed to our gods there for blessing this land, I took the long and arduous trek back to snowpeak city, where I joined an expedition to blossom city, and in that group I met my two team members, Leo and Peter, and once we arrived here after weeks of traveling, we went to this guild, completed the test and joined it under the name, team element. Patric told his story after having sat down on the couch in the room, and got a cup of tea, seemingly out of nowhere. "but anyways, i'm supposed to give you two a tour of this place and explain to you how everything goes around here, and not to tell you my life story." Patrick exclaimed, as he suddenly started walking, out of the door. "Well are you two coming or not?" Patrick said

"Alright as you probably already know, these are the teams quarters." Patrick said pointing towards a series of five doors laid out in a circular manner across the wall. " the one on the left is for team mind-read, they're an only psychic type team, much like their rivals on the opposite side of the chamber. Team brawn, who are an fighting type only team. Then we ave team element, that's my team and it's placed diagonally down from the left of team mind-read and then there's your team, team dragonbreath and diagonally down to the right is team opposites. And that's all. Any questions?" Patrick said, looking at Jacob and Phil, while asking the last part.

"no questions from me." they both replied at the same time.

"Okay that's clear enough, then let's move on to the next thing." Patrick said while they walked to the next point of interest. Which was a large circular room in the middle of the T shape and connected all three parts, and in it are two bulletin boards ( Mini A/N any PMD fan should know what those are for ;P and if you don't know you'll find out soon enough ) and the tiny door in between them, and on the floor in the middle of the room is a etching of a flower in bloom. "Okay we're here, now those two bulletin boards there are the mission board, that's the blue one on the left. And the outlaw board, that's the red one on the right. First i'll explain about the mission board, it's a board where civilians from all over Skye can come and hang up a note with their problem on it, it can be anything, like having lost something in a dungeon, challenging a team of the guild and much more, and the note also lists what the reward for helping them is, and in what dungeon it is, and also the region of Skye it is, it also says which floor of the dungeon. And finally the guild adds 1 to 10 x to rank the difficulty, 1 being the easiest 5 being moderately hard and 10 being extremely difficult, and on the bottom it says the name of the client. Then we have the outlaw board, this board is for the police, where they place notes of outlaws, which teams can try to beat, these also state the dungeon, reward and difficulty. And that's about it for the boards. And this room. Any questions?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I have a question." Phil said. "what is behind that tiny door between the boards?" Phil asked.

"Oh that, i'm afraid I can't tell you that. As only the guildmaster knows that and he is unwilling to share it with anyone. Though I can tell you that he always carries the key on him, and that most guildmembers think that there lies an extremely dangerous dungeon on the other side." Patrick explained pointing at the tiny silver door. "now then, there's one more thing to tell you. The main hallway, which only has 2 doors connecting to it in the middle. The one on the left is the swap shop, where one of the guildmembers works each day. And the door on the right is the kitchen and mess hall." Patrick explained walking back to the main room.

"Hey Jacob, do you want to try out one of these missions?" Phil asked walking over to the mission board.

"Alright, it seems like it's something good to do, as it's helping others." Jacob said walking over to Phil and grabbing a note off of the board. "What do you think of this one?" he then asked.

"Okay let's try that one. it doesn't seem too hard." Phil said looking at the note

Mission

I would like help to find my friend Axew, he got lost when we were exploring a forest.

Windy woods 5F – Librona

Reward

500 poke oran berry heal seed

Marill

xx

A/N

Alright so that's it chapter 4 of PMD GOS, after more than a year long hiatus on this story it's finally here, yay. Now then I hope to upload this story more frequently now that i've gotten better at this new writing style. And i'll try to find a mix between writing my stories, also, in chapter 2 of this story I mentioned that it was going to be part of a trilogy, and that was going to be part of a saga of about 20 stories, just so you know. I didn't say it was going to be around 20 stories there. But I did say it was gonna be part af a saga, weeeeeellllllllll. . . . . . . . scrap that. I't just gonna be a trilogy. But let's finish up this rant and say goodbye. So see you guys next time.

KING OUT!


	5. Chapter 5 the first mission

Pokemon mystery dungeon guardians of Skye.

 **A/N**

 **hello there fellow fanfic readers/writers. Just so you know i'm gonna try to write the dungeons drastically different from now on. Also yes I know I should update LOSK and not this, but this had a really long time of no updates whatsoever, but I promise LOSK is going to get an update after this, and I always keep my promises. Also if you have any questions about any of my fanfics, you can PM those to me. And i'll answer it for you except if it's really spoilery. Also i'm not going to nuke/delete my fnfics anymore abfter I cancel them. And then there's one last thing. I will try to, upload one chapter for one of my fanfics once per month, at the least. Which means that every month will ( hopefully ) have a new chapter, and some might have more than one, or I might start a fifth fanfic, but i'll leave you on that. See y'all at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 5 : the first mission

"Ah that mission, it got here a few days ago. Though none of the teams had time to do it as all of them were already busy with a lot of other missions they had." Patrick said smiling. "also this dungeon is fairly close to blossom city and it together with most all or at least most other dungeons, is reachable from the crossroads. Though you better go there as soon as possible, as this pokemon seems to really need your help." Philip said pushing jacob and Phil towards the guild's entrance.

"Okay i'm kinda worried about how well this is going to go." Phil said as he and Jacob were walking towards the windy woods.

( 20 minutes later. )

"Hmm I think this is the dungeon the mission sent us to." Phil said standing in front of the entrance to a forest, with the trees bending in the wind. Even though outside of it there was little to no wind. And Phil looked on his map of Skye, to check if it's where they are supposed to be. "yes this is it." Phil said before they walked into the dungeon.

( in an unknown location. )

"Hmm let's see, I have to know for sure if those two really are a threat. To my position as ultimate master of darkness. And if that one of them really is the human of the ancient legend, than I must have him eliminated." A large pokemon draped entirely in a black cloak mumbled while pacing around a room filled entirely with potion making materials.

( windy woods F1 )

Instantly after Phil and Jacob entered through an opening between the trees, it felt like they got sucked through a wormhole, and not even a second later they were located inside of the dungeon. "uhh i'm pretty sure this isn't how dungeons used work even a few days ago." Phil said in surprise while he and Jacob were carefully walking around the dungeon, to try and find the stairs. "Also the client. Which is an Axew got lost on the fifth floor of this dungeon." and after saying this, Phil looked up from their mission log. And saw what the dungeon looked like, and it was quite the difference from outside where the trees were not too large and a powerful gust blew through them, but inside the trees were extremely high and thin. With a soft breeze going through them. And as they entered a hallway to their left they encountered a pidgey, which got to attack jacob with gust, which didn't do too much damage. But it did push him back a bit. And phil used pound on it as it was distracted which apparently did quite a number on it as it started to run away. Although it didn't get far as phil used bubble just before it could turn the corner which defeated it. And after the turned around the corner there was a small bit of uninteresting hallway left, until they came into a large chamber with the stairs in them, which the took upward to the next floor.

( Windy woods F2 )

after they climbed up the pair of stairs to the second floor, they ended up in a hallway stretching as far as they can see to either side until it turns around a corner at their left and makes a crossroad to the right and left on their right. And on the right pathway there Jacob could see a large shadow. "Let's go to the left, I have a feeling that the stairs are that way, also there's a large shadow that way, and i'm convinced that it belongs to some large, and powerful pokemon that neither of us wants to deal with." Jacob said before so took a left and went around the corner, just as a large zoroark turned around the corner where tha large shadow was visible. And continued the into the hallway. Just as Jacob and Phil walked into the chamber at the end of the hallway with the stairs in them which they climbed to the third floor.

( Windy woods F3 )

"alright hopefully that shadow pokemon won't follow us up to this floor." Jacob said after he and Phil climbed up the stair between the second and third floor. And almost instantly after having climbed the stairs they were ambushed by an oddish, that Jacob attacked with bite, though it didn't seem to do much damage to it it did used an attack that sprayed yellowish spores onto Jacob and started running away, but as it got a few metres away it seemed to step on some sort of trap that engulfed it in a cloud of black smogand then broke. Though Jacob wasn't able to move for a few seconds. But after he could move again he turned to phil and asked "What was that?" with a confused look on his face who looked at where the trap looking panel appeared, and simply said "A trap, very dangerous mechanisms." and walked forward into a hallway until they arrived at a plus shaped crossroad where he said. "I have a feeling we should go to the right, i'm hearing a really faint voice coming from that direction. So that might be Axew." and thus they took the path to the right where the could see the stairs to the fourth floor, though there was a Skiddo blocking their path, which Jacob tried using bite on. But it jumped out of the way and straight into a bubble coming from Phil, which knocked it down and rendered it unable to move, so Jacob used nite on it which made it faint and allowed them entry to the stairs.

( Windy woods F4 )

on this floor they were extremely lucky and the stairs were right in front of them, they looked at each other and walked up the stairs.

( Windy woods F5 )

as they reached the top of the stairs and reached the fifth floor, Jacob spoke up. "This is the floor that Axew got lost on right?" he asked as Phil had their mission log. Who said "Yeah it is. So let's start looking, and I think we should start going that way. As I hear a faint voice calling for help from that way." Phil spoke with a sparkle in his eyes as he pointed towards the other side of the chamber they were in. and as Jacob nodded to the idea, they started making their way south. Which was also deeper into the dungeon, though after they had made their way past many foes, and many twists and turns. The end was finally in sight, as Phil spoke up "Hey Jacob look, I can see Axew in that chamber over there." and they started running there, but not before being blocked by one last foe, a seedot, although it wasn't looking, which gave them the chance to ambush it, so Jacob used bite on it and just as it turned around Phil used bubble on it which made it faint and let them enter the room. And as they walked towards the Axew it started to slowly back away, before Phil said, "You don't have to be scared of us we're here because of your friend Marill. He left a mission at blossom guid to save you which we took upon ourselves to do." and walked towards the still scared Axew, which, somehow transported the three of them to the main chamber of Blossom guild, where, Patrick and marill were waiting. And the latter spoke up first. "Thank you for saving my friend, from that horrible place. I'm so relieved." and he walked towards jacob and phil and gave them 500 poke, an Oran berry, and a heal seed. Also, both of their team badges sparkled with the number 50 on them. And he and Axew walked away. Just before Patrick spoke up, "so you probably have a lot of questions. First how you got back here, that was a teleportation mechanism implemented in all team badges, and secondly the number that appeared on your badges, that number equeals the amount of GP you got for the mission, and if you get a certain amount of GP you team rank goes up, also just so you know GP stands for Guardian Points, but let's go to the mess hall it's dinner time." he said as the walked towards the mss hall.

 **A/N**

 **alrighty I hope you like this chapter. And just so you know, i'm an a vacation for the next 2 weeks. So I can't update. And also see you in chapter 2 of LOSK.**

 **KING OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6 The message

Pokemon mystery dungeon guardians of Skye

Chapter 6 : The message

Early the next morning a cloacked pokemon could be seen running through the many streets of blossom city towards the blossom guild, until at last they arrived at the gates of the guild which they roughly knocked on, prompting a sleepy and irritated voice to yell out, "Who are you and what do you want!"

"My name is of no importance, but I have come here from Mylodran's very own Mystic song guild. bearing extremely important information. Now please let me in, I must speak with your master." the mystery pokemon said calmly.

Footsteps could be heard from within towards the gate, and a new voice spoke up "Hmm so you say that you are from Mystic song, then you should know the interguild password. Tell me that and you can enter."

"If you insist." the Mystery pokemon outside said in a worried tone, and if one were to look closely three unnaturally large shadowy figures could be seen creeping down the stairway towards the entrance. "we exist to vanquish darkness!" the mystery pokemon yelled.

"Very well, you can enter. The voice inside spoke and the gate slowly opened revealing the interior of the guild and the pokemon who the voice belonged to, guildmaster scizor. Who spoke up again. "well then if you know the interguild password, you may enter and I advide you do so quickly as this city isn't the safest place at night." and with tht he retreated to his office, which the mystery pokemon quickly followed, but not before closing the gate. And when they entered the office, guildmaster scizor spoke up again. "so you are from mystic song then, interesting for someone from there to come all the way here. So what was your reason for coming here? Also take a seat."

At that the Mystery pokemon took off their cloak, revealing thet they were a gallade underneath. "My name is leonardo, and I have come here on a mission from the leader of my guild. Guildmaster Lurantis had sent me and three others to one of the regions of this land to deliver a message."

"i understand. Although I am curious now, so what exactly is the message you were asked to pass on to me?" guildmaster scizor asked sipping from a glass of water on his desk.

"Like I said, our guildmaster sent us four on this mission, but I didn't tell you the reason for it. It is because us four are from the legendary team starshine. The mystic song elite. But for my message, our guildmaster had another vision. This time she saw two silhouettes of fighting a large shadowy creature, she also saw the tower of enlightenment crumbling, and a golden ligh shining from the sealed cavern, and at last she saw our island of Skye lying in the desolate wastle looking like it crashed to the ground as it was also shattered." Leonardo spoke also drinking some water "And so we were sent on this mission to th other four guilds to pass this vision on in hopes of finding out what it could mean. And also don't tel anyone about it, it's supposed to stay secret."

"Yes I understand, but I don't know what to make of any of what you just told me, so i'll message your guild if I find out anything of importance. Guildmaster scizor spoke standing up and walking towards a door in the back of the room that Leonardo could have sworn wasn't there before. And said. "follow me if you went through all the trouble of going here to give me that message, I have to show you this chamber." scizor said walking through a tunnel leading downward into the island. And eventually leading to a large round chamber with a crystal in the middle, as scizor spoke again. "this is one of the crystals of eternity. I found it here about thirty years ago ade decided to build this guild over it. Although only I know about it I that day thirty years ago I swore the keep this place safe. That is the reason why you didn't notice the door was there before, I opened it, as I placed a barrier over it which makes it so that only I can open the door. And please don't tell anyone about this being here." and after having said that he lead Leonardo back to the office and told him. "you can stay the night here if you want to, you know." before sitting back down.

"Thank you for the offer, but i'm afraid i'll have to decline. As my plan was and still is to get from mylodran to here, give you the massage and then return through Iamora to shake of anyone following me." Leonardo said picking his cloak back up and leaving the guild.

And once again this night in Blossom city if one were to look closely they could see a figure running through the streets of the city, then leave the city. And eventually dissapear into the night.

 **A/N**

 **ok, I really like how this chapter ended up. even though it isn't that long and originally it was supposed to be completely different. And phew I just made this chapter. See you next time for another chapter of LOSK / legend of sky kingdom.**

 **KING OUT!**


End file.
